Code Geass R3: Lelouch of the God Joker
by tsune666
Summary: Apa yang dengan dunia setelah kematian Lelouch? Apakah dunia yang didambakan Nunnally akan terus bertahan lama?


Hai ini adalah fic pertama saya disini,  
>menceritakan tentang lanjutan dari episode terakhir Code Geass R2.<br>Silahkan dinikmati dengan secangkir kopi panas supaya tidak mengantuk saat membaca dan dapat meresapi.

Perang telah berakhir dengan kematian Raja Britannia ke-99 Lelouch Vi Britannia. Nama 'Jepang' telah dikembalikan dengan pemimpin Britannia yang baru Nunnally vi Britannia yang didampingi oleh Suzaku yang menanggung beban dengan menjadi Zero. Zero Requiem berjalan dengan sempurna seperti yang direncanakan. Dengan tidak adanya aktifitas militer UFN dan Schneizel yang telah diperintah oleh Lelouch untuk mematuhi Zero. Kini dunia menjadi tempat yang damai. Seluruh dunia yang memandang Lelouch seperti Raja Iblis bersorak atas kematiannya, namun beberapa orang yang mengetahui kebenaran dibalik Zero Requiem mengingat Lelouch sebagai pahlawan yang membawa perdamian pada dunia.

"Apakah ini yang namanya kematian? Aku sudah tidak menyesal lagi meskipun aku mati sekarang, tujuanku sudah terpenuhi Aku berterima kasih kepada kalian, C.C., Suzaku, Jeremiah karena telah membantuku untuk mensukseskan rencana ini"

Lelouch kini dapat mati tanpa menyesali apapun, disaat itu juga secercah cahaya muncul didepannya.

"Apa ini? Cahayanya menyilaukan"

Cahaya yang tadi dia lihat menjadi semakin terang sampai-sampai menyilaukan untuk dilihat.  
>Lelouch kini dapat melihat bahwa dia sedang berdiri diatas secuil lantai yang merupakan bagian terbawah dari anak tangga yang ada disana.<br>Dan terdapat lantai yang cukup luas pada akhir anak tangga, tempat itu dikelilingi dengan langit yang berwarna keemasan.  
>Lelouch teringat dengan tempat yang tidak asing dengannya, namun dia mengabaikannya karena dia yakin kalau dia telah mati.<p>

"Tempat apa ini?"  
>"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu persis dengan tempat ini. Ini adalah tempat khusus bagi pengguna Geass"<p>

Suara yang tidak Lelouch kenal menjawab pertanyaan Lelouch tepat setelah dia bertanya. Lelouch melihat kesana kemari namun tidak dapat menemukan seorangpun yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Dunia C?"  
>"Ya, kau benar ini adalah Dunia C" "Jadi siapa kau? Apa yang kau mau dariku?"<br>"Lelouch Vi Britannia, Pengguna Geass dengan kekuatan memerintah mutlak, aku menawarkan kontrak kepadamu"  
>"Kontrak?"<br>"Benar, kau akan mendapat kehidupan kembali"  
>"Apa? Aku telah membuat Zero Requiem untuk menebus dosaku dengan kematian yang paling buruk dan sekarang aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali? Sayang sekali aku sudah tidak memiliki tujuan lagi untuk hidup."<br>"Benarkah begitu? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini, ini adalah dunia pada akhirnya."

Lelouch melihat sekilas akhir dunia dalam pikirannya.

"Pada akhirnya kejahatan tidak akan berhenti, sejarah akan terus terulang."  
>"Apa ini? Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan dunia berakhir seperti ini? Baiklah, aku terima kontrakmu."<p>

Sekilas wajah Lelouch terlihat seperti orang yang ketakutan setelah melihat apa yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh suara misterius itu, tanpa berpikir panjang dia menerima kontrak itu, karena dia tidak ingin masa depan cerah yang telah dibuatnya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk untuk semua orang.

"Jawaban yang bagus."

Keadaan disekitar Lelouch berubah seketika, seolah-olah waktu berjalan mundur.  
>Dunia C yang dilihat Lelouch telah hilang dari pandangannya, begitu juga dengan cahayanya yang kini menjadi gelap.<br>Lelouch membuka matanya.

"Aku hidup kembali? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, siapa dia sebenarnya?"  
>"Terlebih lagi tempat ini tampak seperti yang ada di pulau kamine... elevator pikiran?"<br>"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mencari C.C."

C.C., wanita misterius abadi yang terikat kontrak dengan Lelouch, rekan Lelouch, satu-satunya yang mengerti Lelouch lebih dari siapapun, wanita yang duduk di sebelah Raja Britannia yang ke-99. C.C. adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Lelouch.  
>Begitu juga dengan Lelouch, mungkin untuk saat ini hanya dia adalah satu-satunya yang mengetahui nama C.C. yang sebenarnya.<br>Ketika C.C. hampir mati di tangan Charles, Lelouch meminta C.C. untuk setidaknya tersenyum sebelum dia mati, dan Lelouch berjanji akan membuatnya menjadi kenyataan.  
>Bahkan sampai saat terakhir, C.C. menangisi keputusan Lelouch untuk menanggung dosa-dosanya karena telah merenggut banyak kehidupan orang karena menggunakan geassnya kepada mereka.<p>

Masih belum ada yang mengetahui keberadaan C.C. saat ini.  
>Ketika Lelouch hidup kembali, C.C. mendapatkan sensasi yang mirip ketika Lelouch kehilangan kendali atas Geass miliknya.<p>

Lelouch mencoba untuk mencaritahu keberadaannya sekarang, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar dengan jalan yang agak naik.  
>Setelah sampai di depan pintu keluar, dia melihat bangunan-bangunan yang hancur dengan dihiasi salju yang turun di sekitarnya.<p>

"Aku beruntung berada di tempat ini, keadaan akan menjadi buruk jika seseorang melihat wajahku."  
>"Tapi jika aku terus berada di tempat terpencil ini, aku juga tidak akan tahu keberadaanku sekarang."<br>Lelouch akhirnya terpaksa untuk menuju ke kota dan mencaritahu dimana dia berada sekarang.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, Lelouch akhirnya menemukan kota kecil yang sepi.  
>Tidak banyak kendaraan yang lewat di kota itu, hanya beberapa pejalan kaki yang terlihat sepanjang jalan.<br>Lelouch mendekati salah seorang pejalan kaki itu, dan kemudian dia bertanya kepadanya.  
>"Permisi, bolehkah aku bertanya dimana tempat ini?"<br>"Hei-hei, kau tidak mengetahui dimana tempat kau berdiri saat ini? Lucu sekali."  
>"Sebenarnya aku tersesat, ceritanya panjang..."<br>"Oh begitu, kita berada di kota kecil di Russia."  
>"Russia?"<br>"Hei, Orang tuaku membuka penginapan didekat sini, bagaimana jika kau menginap dulu untuk hari ini?"  
>"Tidak, ada seseorang yang harus segera kutemui."<br>"Tapi hari sudah mulai gelap, ayolah hanya untuk hari ini saja."

Yah kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku beristirahat malam ini saja.  
>"Baiklah, hanya untuk malam ini."<br>"Siap!"  
>"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"<br>Sial aku belum memikirkannya "R-Rouge, Ya, Rouge "  
>"Rogue ya?"<br>"Aku Sylvie , senang berkenalan denganmu."  
>Pada akhirnya Lelouch terpaksa untuk menginap di rumah Sylvie untuk semalam.<p>

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di luar malam-malam?"  
>"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir meski ini kota yang kecil, orang-orang di sini terlihat bahagia."<br>"Tentu saja, ini semua berkat Raja Britannia yang ke-99." "Benarkah? Raja yang jahat itu?" Ucap Lelouch dengan wajah yang sedikit terkejut.  
>"Dulu kami dipekerjakan paksa dengan bangsawan Britannia dengan bayaran yang tidak sebanding di sini. Sudah lama kami tidak merasakan kebahagiaan.<br>Sampai hari dimana Raja Britannia yang baru, Lelouch Vi Britannia menghapuskan kebangsawanan mereka."  
>"Kami sangat berterima kasih padanya, dan aku yakin tidak hanya kami yang merasa telah diselamatkan olehnya. Selain itu untuk apa yang telah dia perbuat, aku yakin pasti ada alasan tersendiri dibalik semua itu" "Begitu ya, maafkan perkataanku tadi."<br>"Tidak masalah. Baiklah sudah malam, aku akan tidur duluan."  
>"Oh, ya... Selamat tidur."<br>"Selamat tidur!"

Lelouch menatap langit malam dengan dihiasi gemilau cahaya bintang yang bertaburan. Terlihat senyuman kecil di wajahnya, karena dia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.  
>Setelah cukup lama berdiri, dia akhirnya masuk ke kamar untuk memejamkan mata sejenak.<p>

Keesokan harinya "Apa kau yakin akan pergi sekarang?"  
>"Ya, aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku."<br>"Baiklah, semoga beruntung!"  
>"Ya, terima kasih atas semuanya."<p>

"Mencari orang seperti C.C. memang benar-benar sulit, saat ini aku tidak memiliki informasi tentangnya bagaimana cara untuk menemukannya?" Pikir lelouch dengan frustasi.

Meanwhile

Sementara itu di markas pusat, Russia sedang mendiskusikan rencana untuk mengambil alih negara jajahan britannia untuk menjadi bagian dari Europa Union "Militer Britannia sudah melemah."  
>"Pemimpin Britannia saat ini hanyalah gadis muda yang lumpuh."<br>"Knight of Round juga sudah tamat."  
>"Ya, tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan."<br>"Ini waktunya Europa Union untuk mendominasi dunia."  
>Seluruh peserta rapat bersorak untuk masa depan E.U.<br>Dengan berkurang pesatnya aktifitas militer Britannia, E.U. berpikir itu adalah sebuah kesempatan bagi mereka untuk menguasai dunia.

Istana Kerajaan Britannia Nunnally menghela nafas setelah mengurus beberapa dokumen negara "Ada apa Nunnally? Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Suzaku kepadanya.  
>"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Balas Nunnally sambil tersenyum.<br>"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

Britannia dan Jepang kini menjalin kerjasama dengan membentuk negara federasi yang bernama Uni Britannia Nippon sementara negara jajahan britannia yang lainnya sedang dalam proses untuk kemerdekaan,  
>meskipun beberapa diantaranya lebih memilih untuk tetap menjadi negara jajahan britannia.<br>Karena seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan terpengaruh oleh Geass Lelouch, Nunnally akhirnya menjadi pemimpin Britannia yang ke-100 Sementara Suzaku yang berada dibalik topeng Zero menjadi pemimpin Kuro no Kishidan dan menjadi diplomat yang ditunjuk langsung oleh Kaisar Jepang yaitu Ougi Kaname.

"Suzaku-san, menurutmu apa saat ini kakak merasa bahagia disana?" Tanya Nunnally dengan wajah sedihnya.  
>"Tentu saja, dia pasti bahagia, impiannya untuk membuat dunia yang baik untuk adiknya yang tercinta sudah terwujud. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu bagi Lelouch."<br>"Tapi coba bayangkan betapa menyenangkannya jika saat ini jika kakak masih hidup?"  
>"Nunnally..."<br>"Ah, maaf Suzaku-san aku jadi terbawa suasana."  
>"Tidak apa-apa, sejujurnya aku juga sedih. Terutama setelah mendengar langsung darimu jika Lelouch tidak sengaja menggunakan Geassnya kepada Euphie.<br>Aku menyesal pernah membenci Lelouch. Tapi kita tidak bisa terus-terusan hanyut dalam kesedihan ini, jika tidak Zero Requiem tidak akan ada artinya."  
>"Ya." Jawab Nunnally dengan tangannya yang menghapuskan air matanya.<p>

Lelouch memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Jepang untuk mencaritahu keberadaan C.C. disana.  
>Ia menyamar dengan menggunakan jaket kulit dan kacamata hitam. Ditengah keramaian di bandara tersebut Lelouch tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang.<p>

"Maafkan aku!" Kata Lelouch pada orang itu.  
>"Tidak masalah." Balasnya.<br>"Wanita? Dan juga suara ini?!" Wajah Lelouch yang semula menghadap kebawah, dengan cepat ia hadapkan kepada wajah wanita itu.  
>"Salah orang ya? Kukira dia C.C." Ujarnya didalam hati.<br>"L-Lelouch?" Tiba-tiba wanita itu menyebut nama Lelouch.  
>"Siapa kau? bagaimana kau tahu..." Lelouch menoleh ke kaca yang ada didekatnya, dan dia menyadari kalau penyamarannya terlalu mudah diketahui.<br>"Aku telah mencarimu, Lelouch." Wanita itu mencopot wignya dan melepas kacamatanya.  
>"Kau... C.C.?!" Seorang wanita yang sedang dicari Lelouch kini berada tepat didepannya.<p>

Bersambung

Bagaimana menurut kalian?  
>Langsung saja berikan komentar dan keripik pedasnya pada reviews XD Maaf jika banyak salahnya, dan semoga saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini dengan lebih masuk akal dengan cerita yang semenarik mungkin.<br>Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! 


End file.
